The Way l Like it ♥
thumb|left|320px|Google Hallo ihr Lieben Gleeks :) Hier entsteht die Fortsetzung von Jojos und meiner (Lia) FF''' "Open your Heart'" ! Sie heißt: The Way I Like it ♥ Natürlich seid ihr wieder alle dabei ;) Wir hoffen ihr habt viel Spaß beim lesen ;) Wir freuen uns natürlich auf jedes Kommi ! 'LG Eure ''Jojo & Lia ♥' P.S Da Open Your Heart mit einem Cliff Hänger geendet hat. Geht es jetzt hier weiter ! Es beginnt mit der Rückfahrt der Heimreise von der Klassenfahrt ! Und jetzt genug geredet :) Viel Spaß ! 'Rückfahrt.....' Lias Sicht: thumbIch packte meinen Koffer, zog das Bett ab und half den anderen. Innerlich war ich immer noch enttäuscht. Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, das Finn sich über mich lustig machte und nur mit mir spielte. "Wir können" sagte Jojo. Ich nahm meinen Koffer. Wir schleppten unser Gepäck in Richtung Bus. Natürlich kam im gleichen Moment Finn um die Ecke. Sein Koffer prallte gegen meinen und ich hockte mich hin, um meinen Koffer wieder richtig hinzustellen. "Hey Lia" sagte Finn. Dabei kratzte er sich verlegen am Kopf. Ich sah ihn nicht an. Zog meinen Koffer hinter mir her. Dabei nuschelte ich ein "Hallo". "Alles klar bei dir?" fragte Jojo besorgt. Ich hätte nie im Leben gedacht, das sie einmal meine Freundin sein würde. Ich war froh das ich sie hatte. "Geht schon" sagte ich abweichend. "Ok, wenn was ist..ich bin für dich da" sagte sie. Santana sah uns beide komisch an. Neben ihr stand Quinn. Es war komisch das Quinn doch noch nach kam. Quinn und Santana setzten sich gemeinsam in die letzte Reihe. Vor sie setzten sich Anni und Britt. Britt hat wieder ihr Einhorn bei sich. "Komm da hin" sagte Jojo und deutete auf einen Mittelplatz. Doch daraus wurde nichts Puck setzte sich einfach auf den Platz. "Darf ich mal durch?" sprach eine Stimme. Natürlich war es Finns Stimme. Alle sahen zu uns rüber. "Klar" sagte ich. Ich wollte einen Schritt zur Seite. Leider stellte mir irgendeiner dieser Idioten einen Hacker, sodass ich unsanft auf den Boden landete. Santana und die anderen lachten natürlich. Ich hielt meine Tränen zurück. "Pass das nächste mal besser auf" hörte ich Quinns Stimme wie ein Echo hallen. Finn setzte sich auf den Platz vor Puck. Neben Puck nahm Sandy platz. Ich war wirklich verwundert. "Lass uns dahin" sagte ich zu Jojo. Wir nahmen auf den Platz seitlich von Finn platz. Ich ließ mich auf den Fensterplatz fallen. Mike lächelte Jojo an und setzte sich neben Finn. "Können wir?" fragte eine der Lehrerinnen. "Wartet!" rief Mel. Juju, Mel, Emi und Rachel kamen angerannt. Ihre Haare waren verwuschelt. Alle nahmen in der Reihe vor uns platz. Dann startete der Motor. Ich spürte Finns Blick und sah demonstrativ aus dem Fenster. Jojos Sicht: Seit der Party war Lia irgendwie ziemlich komisch drauf. Irgendetwas stimmte dthumb|250pxa nicht. Vor allem war sie Finn gegenüber echt anders als sonst. Immer wenn ich sie darauf ansprach, wich sie aus. Ich schaute zu Mike und bemerkte, dass Finn Lia anstarrte. Sie schien das gesehen zu haben und blickte stur aus dem Fenster. War zwischen den beiden etwas vorgefallen? Ich musste jetzt endlich wissen, was mit ihr los war! Aber laut fragen ging ja nicht, das hätte Finn doch sofort gehört. Auf einmal bekam ich eine Idee. Ich kramte aus meiner Handtasche einen Collegeblock und einen Stift hervor und schrieb. Ist wirklich alles ok? Ich reichte den Zettel an sie. Ja Och Lia ich merk doch das was nicht stimmt Naja okay Was ist passiert? Sag es bitte keinem. Natürlich nicht ich bin deine Freundin Auf der Party... Finn war total betrunken und ich hab ja noch Alkohol getrunken und da auch nicht und irgendwann ist er zu mir gekommen und hat mir ne Flasche Bier angeboten. Ich konnte doch bei ihm nicht nein sagen und dann hab ich ein bisschen getrunken, wir haben uns unterhalten... irgendwann wollte er mich küssen, er hat total gestunken aber ich hab ihn nicht weggeschoben... und dann hat er auf mein Kleid gekotzt. Waaaaas?? Ja.... Oh das ist echt bescheuert Jaaa... Weiß Finn das noch? Ich denk schon... Sicher? Ich weiß net genau aber so betrunken war nun auch wieder nicht Oh doch der war echt voll Ja? Oh ja Hm.... Das tut mir voll Leid Braucht es dir nicht... Doch du bist meine Freundin! Ich hab dich lieb Ich dich auch Jetzt war das Blatt zuende. Ich umarmte Lia so gut es ging, da sie ja neben mir saß. Sie lächelte. "Mir gehts schon wieder besser." "Yay.", erwiderte ich. Auf einmal erschrak sie. "Wo hast du denn den Ring her?", fragte sie. Ich grinste. "Den hat Mike mir geschenkt.", erklärte ich stolz. "Dadrin ist sogar was eingeritzt." Ich hob die Hand und sie las. "Wie süß." "Jaa." Dort stand eingraviert: ♥ Jojo und Mike Forever ♥ ''Ich beugte mich näher zu ihr, um zu flüstern. "Ich finde du solltest nochmal mit Finn reden." "Meinst du? Ich weiß nicht so genau..." "Auf jeden Fall. Ich glaub er mag dich sehr." "Wirklich?" "Ja, er hat dich eben voll angestarrt." "Ich weiß. Aber ich weiß nicht ob ich mit ihm reden soll." "Klar du musst mit ihm sprechen. Definitiv." "Ok, mach ich demnächst..." "Nein, nicht demnächst. Frag ihn jetzt, ob ihr euch morgen treffen könnt." "Nein!" "Doch, nun mach schon." "Nein! Ich will das aber nicht vor allen machen." "Lia bitte, er wird ja sagen, ich versprech's dir. Wenn nicht, kannst du mich gerne umbringen." "Na gut, überredet." Sie drehte sich zu Finn. '''Finns Sicht:' frame|Finn <3Lia schrieb die ganze Zeit mit Jojo über Collegeblock. Warum redete sie nicht mir. Seit gestern hatte ich einen totalen Filmriss. Lia redete kaum mit mir und sah mich nichtmal mehr an. Was war gestern passiert ? Sie guckt dauernd aus dem Fenster. Dann redete sie wieder mit Jojo. Leider verstand ich kein Wort. Mein Handy vibrierte. Es war eine SMS von Puck. Du hast Lia gestern echt toll angekotzt! Kein Wunder das sie nicht mit dir redet ! Und das du dich nichtmal entschuldigst. Badboy ^^ Puck thumb|left|320pxOmg...deswegen redete Lia also nicht mit mir. Mir war es total peinlich. Irgendwann drehte sich Lia um. Sie sah mich an. Mein Herz klopfte. "Du Finn.." flüsterte Lia. Jojo stieß sie in die Seite. "Red lauter" sagte Jojo. Lia erhob ihre Stimme. Trotzdem verstand ich kein Wort. Die anderen waren auch laut. Jojo stand auf. "Könnt ihr mal alle die Klappe halten? Lia möchte Finn was fragen!" sagte Jojo. Es wurde still. "Ich liebe dich grade so!" sagte Mike und küsste Jojo. Dann sah mich Lia an. "Hast du morgen Lust dich mit mir zu treffen?" fragte sie mich. Alle starrten mich an. "Klar, ich hol dich ab" sagte ich. Lias Gesicht war leicht gerötet. Schnell stöpselte sie sich ihre Kopfhörer in die Ohren und hörte Musik. Sie lächelte mich verlegen an. Mein Herz klopfte. Ich spürte wie die anderen über uns Gerüchte verbreiteten, aber das war mir egal. Hauptsache Lia redete wieder mit mir. Ich starrte sie noch eine ganze Weile an. Mels Sicht: ''' Juju und ich saßen vor Lia und Jojo, deswegen hatten wir einen ziemlich guten Platz, um das ganze Geschehen zu beobachten. Nachdem das Gespräch zwischen Lia und Finn zuende war, war es erstmal einen Augenblick ruhig, bis die meisten Mädchen anfingen mit ihrer Nachbarin zu flüstern und dadurch entstand wieder die normale Lautstärke. Ich warf Juju einen verwirrten Blick mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu. Aber sie schaute nicht in meine Richtung, sondern starrte zu Santana und Quinn. Die beiden saßen nebeneinander und Quinn hatte ihren Kopf auf Sans Schulter gelegt, Santana ihre Hand auf Quinns Oberschenkel. Sie hatte mich doch nicht angelogen? Und hatte immer noch Gefühle für Santana? Was wäre, wenn sie einfach nur aus Spaß mit mir zusammen war? Allein der Gedanke trieb mir fast Tränen in die Augen. "Alles ok?", fragte mich meine Freundin. Ich wand mich zu ihr. "Hast du noch Gefühle für sie?" "Für wen?" Sie war irritiert. "Na für Santana." "Nein, natürlich nicht." "Wirklich nicht?" "Nein, wirklich nicht.", versicherte sie mir. Ich stutzte. Auf der einen Seite konnte ich ihr echt nicht nicht glauben, aber auf der anderen Seite war ich auch verletzt. "Warum hast du dann eben so komisch zu ihr und Quinn geguckt?", bohrte ich nach. "Darf ich jetzt nicht mal mehr hingucken, wo ich will?!" "Doch schon. Aber das war nicht die Frage." Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Ich find die beiden eben als Paar süß." "Ah ja. Klar, ich glaub auch." "Das stimmt!" "Haha, verarschen kann ich mich selber." "Das ist aber die Wahrheit. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, hast du Pech." Mir stiegen jetzt wirklich Tränen in die Augen. Sie drehte sich zum Fenster und starrte nach draußen. "Ich will dich doch nur nicht verlieren...", flüsterte ich so leise, dass sie es (leider oder auch nicht leider) nicht hörte und schloss die Augen... '''Pucks Sicht: Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:GleeChatFF Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:LoveStory